Silencio
by Nitakov
Summary: (TERMINADO)County General. Todo debería ir con normalidad: un turno de noche, algunos pacientes...Sin embargo, algo saldrá mal, y lo que empieza como una noche realmente especial, acabará en una tragedia...LUSAN...Se aceptan reviews!
1. Default Chapter

SILENCIO  
  
Turno de noche, 23:45 pm, County General  
  
-Doctora Weaver, acaban de informarnos por radio que en breve llegarán varias ambulancias con múltiples heridos procedentes de la cárcel – dijo Frank con su peculiar tono de voz.  
  
-Bien... prepararemos las salas de trauma, y todas las cortinas que podamos tener disponibles... ¿cuántas ambulancias dices que son?  
  
-No han especificado el número... han dicho que son como unos treinta y pocos pacientes... por lo visto son unos presos que se han intentado escapar por un túnel... creo que se les ha hundido mientras escapaban... Eso es lo que pasa cuando se excava una galería con cucharillas de café.- contestó Frank

-Entonces necesitaremos más cortinas de las que tenemos... -sentenció Weaver ignorando las bromas que Frank hacía.

El doctor Kovac se dirigía en ese momento hacia la salita de médicos... últimamente estaba muy abatido... quizás la continua monotonía que regía su vida le había convertido en aquella especie de monstruo lúgubre y aburrido. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que rompió su relación con Abby, él lo sabía, y todos los sabían... pero a nadie parecía importarle que no sonriese. A nadie, excepto a Susan... ella, parecía sufrir con cada gesto de Luka, parecía querer saber lo que pensaba en cada minuto, quería consolar su tristeza en la noche... quería abrazarle y decirle que no estaba solo, que aún quedan amigos... y decirle por supuesto que Abby no es la única mujer del mundo... allí estaba ella, solo que no se atrevía a confesarle lo que sentía realmente. Tal vez, lo mejor fuera seguir ocultándole la verdad hasta olvidar su amor por el médico croata.

-¡Kovac!- gritó Kerry antes de que Luka pudiese entrar en la salita. - Vete preparando para una noche movidita, llegan varios pacientes procedentes de la cárcel, así que necesitaremos todas las manos posibles... Susan está en la sala 1, esperando al paciente más crítico... échala una mano...

-Preferiría encargarme de casos más leves, Kerry - dijo con marcado acento croata - mi turno acaba dentro de 10 minutos, y no pienso quedarme toda la noche en este hospital... he hecho dos turnos seguidos, y llevo mucho tiempo sin saber lo que es dormir a gusto...

-¿Me has entendido, o buscamos un intérprete croata? – dijo Kerry al borde de la histeria – Van a llegar casi 40 heridos...

- Te entiendo perfectamente... si no eres capaz de aguantar un servicio de Urgencias y a tus propios compañeros... disculpa que te lo diga... pero lo mejor hubiese sido que te hubieses metido a pianista...

Y se marchó hacia la salita dónde lo esperaba Susan, para atender al preso herido...


	2. 2Turno de noche, 00:00

Turno de Noche 00:00 am, County General  
  
- Varón, 25 años, herida de arma de fuego con entrada por el costado derecho y salida por el izquierdo. En la ambulancia venía consciente, ha perdido el conocimiento 2 minutos antes de llegar – informó el joven paramédico.

- ¿Arma de fuego? ¿ No era que se habían quedado atrapados intentando escapar? – espetó Weaver

- No... los que intentaron escapar por el subterráneo eran los que han disparado... sólo se ha escapado uno... pero nosotros hemos acudido a la llamada de los heridos por arma de fuego... creo que no se ha hundido nada... – contestó el paramédico abandonando la sala de trauma.

- Lewis, Kovac... ¿os encargáis vosotros? Vienen unos cuantos más. En cuanto este paciente quede preparado para quirófano podrás irte a casa Luka...

- ¡ Vaya...! ¿Es ese mi premio? – contestó irónico.

La sala de trauma empezó a recibir una continua rueda de movimientos: enfermeras entrando con sangre, saliendo a por anestesias... todo giraba vertiginosamente en aquella sala del County General... lo curioso es que fuera de allí, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El silencio que reinaba hacía más ensordecedor el ritmo de los latidos del paciente, que se detenían por instantes, y palpitaban mucho más fuerte otras veces...

- Pásame un tubo del 12 Susan...

- Mejor el de fibra óptica ¿ no crees?, tiene la garganta llena de sangre, no podemos succionar más...

- ¿Dónde diantre se han metido las enfermeras? ¡ Haleh ¡

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlas...? ¡ nos hemos quedado solos!

- No, Susan, te necesito aquí... sujeta. Bien... ahí... ¡ya está! Gracias. - De nada... otra vida a salvo gracias al Doctor Kovac...

- Ahora la que necesita que la salven es la mía... llevo sin dormir mas de dos días... – dijo arrojando los guantes al suelo.

- Entonces supongo que sería una estupidez invitarte a cenar.

-¿Cómo? – dijo soltando la puerta, y volviéndose a mirar a Susan, que le miraba con cara de ángel

- Si... que si te gustaría que cenásemos y tal, para hablar del trabajo y demás cosas... ¿en Croacia no se cena? ¿Sabes lo que es cenar no Luka?

-Si – rió con ganas – claro que lo sé, solo que me ha extrañado que me lo propusieras... después de todo ya sabes que no soy precisamente el alma de la fiesta de Urgencias... ¿no?

- Eso son tonterías... ¿porqué no iba a invitarte? Me pareces una persona muy interesante, y eso de que no eres el alma de la fiesta... habría que verlo. Todo el mundo tiene sus problemas, Luka. Hay gente que los airea y se siente mejor contándoselos a alguien y hay gente que prefiere reservarse... y tanto lo uno, como lo otro es muy respetable. Tu pareces ser de los segundos... así que creo que no tienes por que considerarte una persona aburrida... simplemente prefieres cerrar tu mente a los demás lo cual... ¡perdona Luka! Hablo demasiado, creo que debería dejarte hablar

- No te preocupes... me divierte oírte contar esos monólogos... No es que prefiera cerrar mi mente, simplemente deseo guardarme lo que es mío... mis recuerdos no tiene por qué estar deambulando en boca de nadie, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro. Ojalá yo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para guardarme mis recuerdos en vez de necesitar que alguien los comparta conmigo, pero ¿sabes? Me quedo muy a gusto cuando me libero de ellos.

-Bueno... ¿dónde dices que me ibas a invitar? Supongo que no cenaremos en esta sala de trauma llena de guantes, tubos y un paciente que aún no han subido a planta... ¿qué diablos pasa en este hospital esta noche? – dijo Luka mostrando un atisbo de rareza en su profunda mirada

-No lo sé... aunque esta sala está bastante silenciosa... podemos pedir sushi... – dijo Susan para quitar hierro al asunto

-Lo siento... prefiero una pizza...

-¿Una pizza de sushi? – se extrañó Susan

-¡No!¡Debe saber a rayos!– sentenció Luka entre risas – creo que deberíamos ir a ver que pasa... o si no a este paso las cicatrices de este muchacho acabarán sanando aquí!

- Vayamos... – dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto su lado más intimo en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Luka.

-Una cosa Susan. Acepto tu invitación, suponiendo que lo haces como si fuésemos amigos... la verdad es que no quisiera involucrarme en una relación ahora mismo... mi vida no marcha en condiciones.

-Claro Luka... ¿acaso crees que me estoy enamorando de ti...? Moreno, alto, guapo, misterioso y serio...no eres mi tipo para nada – dijo sarcásticamente para intentar esconder los coloretes que asomaban a sus mejillas.

-Claro Susan...¡para nada soy tu tipo!, pero ¿sabes? Es una lástima... tu hubieses podido ser el mío – bormeó Luka escondiendo en su mirada la verdad.

Y se dirigieron los dos, bastante sonrojados hacía la centralita, para ver, por qué el County se había convertido esa noche en un hospital fantasma.


	3. 3Turno de noche, 00:55

Turno de Noche, 00:55 am, County General

Luka y Susan bromeaban de camino a la entrada del hospital sobre el encontronazo y la conversación que habían tenido.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer que el otro se enterase de sus sentimientos , pero parecía ser que tampoco lo escondían. Bromeaban continuamente, siempre andaban de risas: Luka se arrodillaba ante Susan y la pedía matrimonio, y Susan muchas veces, cuando estaban todos sus compañeros en la salita, saltaba diciéndole a Luka que estaba embarazada de dos meses... siempre se reían, pero últimamente Luka no sonreía ni bromeaba como de costumbre...solo cuando Susan y él se quedaban a solas en el Doc´s a la hora de la comida o cuando se quedaban a solas en la sala de médicos, Luka, volvía a sonreír con ganas.

Parecía ser que Susan era la única capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa, la única de arrancar esa coraza que le separaba del mundo real.

El camino hasta la central es les hizo realmente eterno, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando se escuchaban el uno al otro, cuando contaban hazañas de los más curiosas vividas con pacientes de lo más extravagante...quizá el camino, también se les hizo tan largo por el enorme silencio que allí reinaba...demasiado silencio.

En algunas ocasiones habían escuchado un silencio semejante en el servicio de Urgencias, pero casi siempre ese silencio iba ligado a alguna tragedia, como la tarde en que se recibió la carta de Mark y el día en que apuñalaron a Lucy y a Carter.

Susan y Luka empezaron a sentir un extraño escalofrío a la par que se encaminaban hacia la salida.

-Esto me huele a algo raro Luka...nunca ha habido un silencio tan...¡mortal! Me da miedo... – dijo titubeando para esconder la mezcla de miedo y seguridad que sentía al tener a Luka al lado.

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que este silencio es un poco mortuorio, pero seguro que no pasa nada.

-¡No hay nadie en los pasillos, ni en las cortinas...vale...esto da miedo!

Ya casi andaban encorvado por miedo a que algo pudiese caerles encima, o por miedo a ser descubiertos, pero descubiertos ¿por quién? Eso era un continuo absurdo hasta que llegaron a la centralita....

-¡Susan, agáchate! – gritó Luka en un susurro estirándola del cinturón del pantalón hacia él que se agazapó detrás de una camilla.

- ¿Quieres hacerme tuya y no sabes como? – rió Susan

- No Sue, vale de bromas. ¿Has visto eso? – espetó Luka excitado por los nervios.

- No, ¿el qué? – apresuró a contestar Susan tras escuchar los latidos de Luka galopando contra su pecho.

- ¡Asómate, pero con cuidado! – dijo Luka mientras la empujaba suavemente del trasero para que pudiese incorporarse mejor.

-¡ Dios mío! – gritó Susan aterrada.

-Shhhhhhh, no chilles, ¡maldita sea!


	4. 4Turno de noche, 01:15

Turno de Noche, 01:15 am, County General  
  
Pero fue imposible no gritar ante aquel paisaje macabro que acababa de ver:

Kerry ,Elizabeth y Romano estaban maniatados junto a la puerta de la salita. Pratt , Gallant, Chen, Carter y Abby estaban atados de manos con unas bridas junto a los teléfonos y un hombre al que no pudieron reconocer yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de materia gris sangre y cosas negras.

Las enfermeras parecían haber desaparecido por completo, y los operarios parecían haberse esfumado...solo el personal médico de Urgencias quedaba allí, secuestrado.

Carter parecía haber enfurecido a los secuestradores pues tenia un hilillo de sangre que le brotaba de la nariz y de la comisura de los labios. Dichos secuestradores parecían ser los que habían llegado heridos una hora antes. Dos de ellos llevaban vendajes del hospital, y el tercero parecía haber salido de un túnel...pues estaba lleno de tierra, y demás sustancias imposibles de analizar a simple vista.

- Es ese Luka...ese es el que ha disparado a todos esos que han traído hace un rato... – dijo con las lágrimas flor de piel

- Ya lo se...ahora quiero que hagas una cosa Sue... ¡Tranquila, y en silencio, por favor...! Vamos a intentar subir a la azotea para intentar pedir ayuda...además, jugamos con ventaja: nosotros conocemos el hospital, ellos no...sabemos donde están las calderas, las habitaciones de planta...podemos escondernos donde sea, así que por favor no llores, no pierdas la calma y no nos pasará nada...

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, un grito ahogado de dolor y otro muy agudo de miedo. Una bala disparada por la espalda alcanzó a Luka, Susan grit al sentir el peso del hombre caer en sus brazos. Todo el mundo quedó alerta...


	5. 5Turno de noche, 01:35

Turno de Noche, 01:35 am, County General  
  
Arrastraron el cuerpo inerte de Luka hacia dónde estaban los demás médicos dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Susan se movía a empujones siendo custodiada por uno de lo secuestradores con el vendaje

- ¿Pero que habéis hecho desgraciados? – gritó el que parecía ser el jefe – Quedamos en que nadie mataría a nadie más fuera de la cárcel...solo a Tommy.El tio este se nos ha cruzado... - dijo dando una patada al hombre que yacía en el suelo.- ¿Acaso os amenazó ese tío con un bazoka? ¡Solo-matar-a-Tommy!...¿de verdad os cuesta tanto?

- Vale tío... no pasa nada...total, unos años más unos años menos no nos van a separar de la pena de muerte....hemos escapado de una prisión y encima hemos secuestrao a un puñao de médicos de pacotilla...

- Si, pero hasta hace 10 minutos ninguno de ellos estaba muerto...

- Bueno vale tio...¿dónde lo pongo?- dijo sujetando a Luka en vilo.

-Con la rubia de los lagrimones... no los ates...no creo que se vaya a ir muy lejos.


	6. 6Turno de noche,01:45

Turno de Noche, 01:45 am, County General  
  
El silencio que Susan y Luka habían escuchado antes se hacia ahora más plausible, cada vez era más denso, y las miradas se cruzaban hablando entre sí, una lengua que ninguno sabía descifrar.... El olor a pólvora aún no había desaparecido, y la sangre de Luka brotaba cada vez más débilmente...

Gracias a Dios, no estaba muerto, aún abría los ojos de vez en cuando para mirar la cara desencajada de Susan que lo sujetaba sobre sus piernas acariciándole el pelo mechón por mechón...

Aquel gesto parecía consolarle, parecía mitigar su dolor, sin embargo para Susan era todo un sacrificio. Sabía que si no le atendían de inmediato, Luka moriría desangrado o por causa de la fiebre.

No podía verle morir en sus brazos, después de todo era el hombre que había estado amando desde que ella volvió al County.

Tenía dos opciones: abandonarle y dejarle sufrir solo ,o esperar y verle morir en sus brazos. Sin duda, optó por lo segundo.

-¿Dónde está Tommy? – preguntó el cabecilla a Susan – tu y tu novio moribundo le habéis atendido antes, ¿no?, Cuanto antes me lo digas, antes acabaremos con todo esto y antes podréis curar al pobrecito este – dijo golpeando a Luka con la punta del zapato.

-No se..No se quien es ese Tommy ni porqué qué diantre queréis saberlo.

- Vamos rubita, ¿quieres que le meta un poco más de plomo a tu amigo? – dijo encañonando la sudorosa frente de Luka.

- Vale, trauma 5, la última habitación del pasillo de la derecha, pero por favor...dejadnos ir – suplicó llorando – es mejor que os entreguéis que no que entren por la fuerza...

-¡A callar! Y dile algo a ese para que deje de rezar en arameo...- dijo mirando a Luka con desdén.

Luka empezaba a delirar por la elevada temperatura a la que estaba siendo sometido su frágil cuerpo...

Abrió sus enorme ojos de tonos cambiantes y miró fijamente a los de Susan, esbozó una leve sonrisa y empezó una especie de rezos en una lengua que Susan no conocía, seguramente, su lengua natal, croata. De todas aquellas palabras indescifrables Susan solo pareció entender un par de ellas, concretamente tres nombres: Danjela, Jasna y Marko.

Los ojos de Luka se cerraron por unos instantes que a la vista de todos eran segundos interminables. Todos escuchaban la conversación que Luka mantenía con su yo interior entendiendo lo mismo que Susan.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de nuevo, esta vez mucho más, hasta desencajar su rostro por completo. Esta vez miró a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros maniatados; se humedeció los labios como para decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir.

Un fuerte disparo resonó al final del pasillo dando por terminado el juego de los secuestradores.

Ahora solo tenían que actuar las fuerzas de seguridad para liberarles de su prisión.

Los secuestradores regresaron con los médicos y pidieron comunicación con el exterior. Dijeron que si cumplían las ordenes que ellos imponían nadie resultaría herido. Lo único que pedían era un helicóptero y un piloto del ejercito, a poder ser con experiencia.

Los agentes accedieron a todas las peticiones que hicieron los secuestradores ya que sabían que eran potencialmente peligrosos y que uno de los médico estaba herido de gravedad.


	7. 7Turno de noche, 02:3002:42

Turno de Noche, 02:30 am, County General  
  
- ¿Dónde demonios estará nuestro helicóptero...?

-Quizás deberías hablar con el tío de ahí fuera, no creo que nos den nada hasta que les demos a algún medicucho de estos, ¿no crees?

-Da lo mismo...subiremos a la azotea a esperar a que nos lo den, dijeron que en media hora estaría aquí, asi que no perdáis la calma.

-¿Amarramos a la rubia llorona?

-No, dejadla...algún día tendrán que salir de aquí...Vámonos, ya hemos cumplido aquí – dijo el jefe de los tres.

Cuando hubo dicho esto desaparecieron camino a los ascensores, dejando a su paso un rastro de miedo.

* * *

Turno de Noche, 02:42, County General  
  
- ¡Susan, Susan! – gritó Carter con el tono de un susurro - ¡desátanos, ya se han ido!

Pero Susan parecía estar en otro mundo, en uno mucho más lejano. Observaba el pálido rostro de Luka y le sujetaba

-Luka no te mueras...aguanta un poquito,cielo... – consiguió balbucear Susan entre dos torrentes de lágrimas que resbalaban por tu tersa piel.

- ¡Sue...escucha! Tienes que cortar estas cuerdas para que podamos curar a Luka, ¿ de acuerdo? – prosiguió Kerry tratando de suavizar con su voz los nervios y la angustia que sentían todos los allí presentes.

-¡No! No voy a dejarle sólo – sentenció finalmente Susan denotando con su voz que estaba al borde de la histeria.

La sala del County en la que se encontraban todos quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Fuera pudieron oír sirenas de policía, de coches de bomberos rompiendo el silencio sepulcral...a lo lejos se oían motores de helicópteros, tal vez ya hubiesen escapado.

-Susan... – articuló forzadamente Luka – quiero cenar contigo, así que suéltales...me siento un poco raro. No quiero ir con Danjela, primero quiero cenar contigo...-dijo Luka sintiendo que su respiración fallaba.

Susan lloró al oír aquellas palabras, sin embargo sintió que recobró las fuerzas para levantarse y liberar a sus compañeros.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entonces, dejando paso a una veintena de agentes de policía... un poco tarde.


	8. 8Turno de noche, 03:05

Turno de Noche, 03:05 am, County General  
  
-Uno, dos...¡tres! –, dijo Carter mientras él, Kerry , Elizabeth y Chen .  
  
-Bien, pásame un tubo del 12 Abby...coloca en el infusor 300 mg de coagulante. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es su grupo sanguíneo? – preguntó Kerry muy alterada.

-B positivo – respondió Susan que se encontraba en la parte más cercana a la puerta abrazada por Pratt y Gallant. Romano permanecía en una esquina, en un segundo plano, dejando trabajar al servicio de Urgencias y acudiendo a buscar lo que les hiciera falta.

Parecía que había dejado de hacer sus chistes fáciles en contra de los chicos de Weaver, ya que estaban haciendo una contrarreloj para salvar la vida a Luka.

-Por favor, que alguien vaya al banco de sangre: quiero 5 litros de su grupo y otro de 0 negativo. Se está desangrando por completo...

- Yo voy...me gusta sentirme útil – dijo Romano, y desapareció como una bala por la puerta.

-Voy a subir a preparar un quirófano, puede que no haga falta operar, la bala, parece no haber tocado ningún órgano vital, pero subiré por si acaso, ¿de acuerdo?, Bajaré en cuanto todo esté organizado. – dijo Elizabeth con un gesto tranquilizador.

En ese mismo momento entraba Robert con la sangre que necesitaban para Luka.

-Aquí está. – dijo dirigiéndose a Luka que aún estaba consciente. – Que sepas que he tenido que pelearme con el conde Drácula para conseguir esta sangre.

-¿Eres un vampiro entonces...? lo que faltaba...- sonrió débilmente Luka antes de perder en conocimiento y dejar de respirar

-¡No! – gritó Susan despavorida sintiendo los abrazos aún más fuertes de los dos muchachos afro americanos.

Ellos también sentían miedo. Pavor. No vivieron el día Carter/ Knight, y eso se notaba.

- ¡Rápido, coloca la sangre en el infusor Abby, le perdemos! -ordenó Kerry.

-Voy a intubar – dijo Carter agarrando un tubo e introduciéndoselo por la garganta – a ver...ahí, ya está. ¡Respira!¡Respirad!

Las horas seguían transcurriendo en esa sala del County en la que no cesaba de entrar y salir gente. El orden pareció recobrarse en el County, la gente volvía a estar enferma y volvía a acudir a su hospital.

Pratt, Abby, Chen, y Romano fueron a atender los casos que entraron esa noche.

Weaver, Carter, Corday y Lewis permanecían trabajando con Luka. De hecho ya habían terminado. Colocaron cuatro banquetas alrededor de la cama en la que reposaba Luka para observarle, para sentir que su respiración era cada vez más normal, para sentir muy de cerca que seguía vivo, para sentir que no se había rendido a la muerte.

Poco a poco en esa misma sala solo quedó Susan. Pensaron que dada la situación lo más aceptable era que dejaran que Susan quedase a solas con Luka. Allí pasó la noche. Sentada en la misma banqueta en la que la habían dejado, en la misma posición: mirando a Luka con los ojos brillantes en una mezcla de alegría y temor por la recuperación a la que tenía que hacer frente Luka. De repente algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

La máquina a la que estaba conectado Luka, empezó a emitir pitidos raros, pero sabía que nada más podía hacer, era imposible rectificar aquello. Luka acababa de entrar en coma. Su recuperación sería más lenta y más improbable de lo que parecía en un principio. Mientras, de la sala contigua, el equipo forense sacaba un cuerpo en una bolsa...el famoso Tommy.

-¿Qué habrá hecho ese tipo que haya sido tan brutal para hacer lo que han hecho, Luka? – inquirió Susan riéndose a la vez de preguntarle aquello a la única persona en todo el hospital que no podría siquiera inventar una respuesta.


	9. 9Turno de día, 15:54

Turno de Día, 15:54 pm, County General (tres días después)  
  
La puerta de la habitación en la que Luka aún seguía ingresado después de tres días se abrió para dar paso a la jefa de Urgencias que estaba mucho más serena que la última vez.

La verdad es que todos habían cambiado notablemente: sus conversaciones no eran las mismas, las miradas que se dirigían cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos eran de miedo a que algo pudiese volver a pasar...todo era diferente.

Los únicos que no parecían haber cambiado eran Luka y Susan. Ella apenas se había trasladado de habitación, y a duras penas habían conseguido despojarla de sus ropas llenas de la sangre de Luka. Las muchachas consiguieron que se diera una ducha prometiéndola que mientras ella estuviese en el baño, Luka no se quedaría solo ni un segundo.

Casi no comía, y en verdad no dormía. Su cara lo decía. Lucía unas ojeras bastante marcadas que denotaban que llevaba sin dormir mucho tiempo. Nadie desde hacía tres días la había visto salir de la habitación. Luka también continuaba ajeno a todo lo que estuviese sucediendo a su alrededor.

Seguía en coma; podía despertar en unos días, en unas semanas e incluso en unos meses...nadie aseguraba nada. Sus heridas no cicatrizaban bien y no podían administrarle más medicamentos por que de lo contrario entraría en un coma barbitúrico del que jamás podría salir. Su vida estaba en sus manos.

-Susan, ¿por qué no vas a darte una ducha? Yo me quedo con Luka, te vendrá muy bien despejarte. Llevas días sin salir te aquí.

-No, Kerry. No voy a salir de aquí hasta que Luka abra los ojos. Me duché anoche...Abby me convenció, así que creo que estoy muy limpia. Gracias.

-Me sabe mal preguntarte Susan...pero...¿cuándo vas a incorporarte de nuevo a la plantilla? No quiero que pienses que soy una egoísta, sólo que necesito saber el tiempo que vamos a estar careciendo de dos adjuntos, para organizar los horarios...

-No se Kerry... tengo muy claro que hasta que Luka no despierte no voy a volver a trabajar: despídeme, sustitúyeme o haz lo que creas correcto, pero yo de aquí no me muevo...

-Ni mucho menos pienso despedirte...solo necesito organizar los horarios. Tus compañeros me han pedido que te pregunte y lo he hecho. Dicen que harán cuantos turnos sean necesarios. Son unos ángeles...

- Si. Dales las gracias por favor Kerry...

-Lo haré, pierde cuidado... si necesitas algo, estamos aquí.

Y Kerry se marchó cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, temiendo tal vez despertar de su letargo a Luka.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar en despertarte eh..? – le dijo a Luka pasándole los dedos entre su suave pelo.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio... el mismo silencio que el de los demás días, el silencio de la muerte.


	10. 10Turno de día, 16:12

Turno de Día, 16:12 am, County General  
  
Luka se despertó. Abrió los ojos. Alzó las manos para ver si realmente era él. Miró a su alrededor, no vio nada excepto el rostro más dulce que jamás había visto.

La reconoció: aquella mujer era Susan y la voz que no cesaba de oír mientras dormía también era la suya...había estado con él todo el tiempo ¿ no?

Sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad. Se palpó los labios. Un tubo. Tenía que llamar a alguien para que le extubase, el solo no podía. Alargó el brazo derecho...era lo suficientemente largo como para poder rozar el costado de Susan. Le dio varios golpecitos suaves un par de veces hasta que Susan pareció desperezarse.

-¿Qué pasa?... – dijo Susan despertándose de un seño del que parecía que no quería despertar.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Luka!!!!! – gritó como una colegiala. Luka señaló el tubo que tenía en la garganta.

Susan entendió su gesto a la primera.

-Voy a llamar a Kerry y voy a por unos guantes para quitarte eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Luka asintió levemente con la cabeza y esbozó una picarona sonrisa que se dejaba ver a ambos lados del tubo. Susan le besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta, como queriendo decir que Luka había vuelto.


	11. 11Turno de día, 16:30

Turno de Día, 16:30 am, County General  
  
-Vale Luka, ya sabes como funciona esto...cuando cuente tres coges aire y cuando te diga lo sueltas, ¿de acuerdo? – comentó Kerry ilusionada por el regreso de Luka.

-Amm – asintió Luka aún sin poder hablar.

- Una, dos y tres ¡coge aire!... ¡ya!¡suéltalo!

Una tos seca fue el colofón final a la angustia que habían pasado todos durante unos días interminables.

Kerry besó a Luka, Luka besó a Kerry... la jefa de Urgencias dio la bienvenida a Luka y poco después se marchó, para dejar a solas a Susan y a Luka.

-Me marcho para que podáis hablar, pero os aviso que no será mucho...pronto te vendrá una avalancha de médicos a visitarte...

-Gracias Kerry – dijo Luka con la voz aún muy áspera. Kerry ni si quiera contestó, se limitó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa y a salir por la puerta por la que había llegado.

-¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Susan haciendo un hueco en la cama de Luka con su trasero y agarrándole las manos.

-Digamos que he estado mejor, tengo la sensación de que acaba de atropellarme un camión...quizás varios...este turno se me ha hecho realmente eterno.

-¿Si?, seguramente sea porque llevas aquí tres días y no una noche como tu crees... – dijo mientras veía como los ojos de Luka se abrían como platos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevas tres días sin dormir? – preguntó Luka con un tono severo.

-No. Quiero decir que llevas tres días en coma....

-Lo que viene a ser lo mismo que lo que yo dije...¿no? -Si, algo así- rió incómoda ante la mirada acusadora de Luka.

– Es que me debías una cena, y estaba segura de que si despertabas y yo no estaba aquí, seguramente hubieses salido a cenar con otra chica... y bueno, no estaba dispuesta, porque el jersey que me llenaste de sangre era el mio, y no el de otra.

-Vale Sue...tranquila, te compraré 30 jerséis si es necesario...¿por qué piensas que hubiese salido a cenar con otras mujeres?

-No se...has tenido una fiebre muy alta... y eso trastoca la mente de las personas... así que, lo más probable es que no recordases siquiera que teníamos una especie de cita. Además ¿qué tengo yo de tí, que no tengan otras? ¿ una buena amistad? – dijo sonrojada con una risa nerviosa.

-Para empezar si que recuerdo: recuerdo que estábamos en una sala con un preso, recuerdo el silencio, recuerdo un estruendo por la espalda, recuerdo tu cara de miedo...recuerdo también que estaba apoyado sobre tus piernas, y sentía tu respiración en mi pelo...me acariciabas, llorabas...¿ves cómo si recuerdo? ¿sabes lo que tienes tu que no tengan las otras a parte de mi amistad?

- ¿Una taquilla al lado de la tuya? – ambos rieron con ganas

-Nope... tienes algo más que una taquilla...tienes mi amor.

-¿Dónde está el termómetro? Aún deliras...pobrecito

-No Susan, ahora no bromeo de verdad... coge la llave de mi taquilla, ábrela, y coge una carta con que tiene un pegote de cera rojo. Es para ti. La escribí hace unas semanas, pero no encontré el momento para dártela...en serio

-¿No bromeas? – preguntó Susan sabiendo de sobra la respuesta, y sintiendo por dentro un triunfo infinito.

-No...ahora hablo en serio.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez no era el mismo silencio de las otras veces: no se respiraba muerte, se respiraba amor... el silencio más bonito que puede existir.

Luka y Susan se miraban fijamente. Los ojos de Susan brillaban por la emoción, los de Luka permanecían inmóviles frente a los de la chica.

Susan se levantó ligeramente de la cama para aproximar sus labios a los de Luka, para sentir su respiración entrecortada chocar contra su boca... ¡el momento que ambos llevaban esperando tanto tiempo...!

La puerta se abrió de repente. Susan se retiró atropelladamente de la posición el la que se encontraba para besar a Luka.

Pratt, Carter, Gallant ,Kerry ,Lizzy, Abby y Chen entraron en la habitación con un montón de paquetes y gorros de fiesta. Todos fueron saludando a Luka dándole la bienvenida al nuevo mundo en el que se había colado tras su viaje por el Más Allá.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de globos, pancartas y confeti. Hablaron distendidamente sobre el día del secuestro ya que era la mejor forma de no coger ningún trauma.

Luka y Susan fueron los más afectados de todos y sin embargo intentaron dejar atrás los malos ratos.


	12. 12Turno de día, 18:38, final

Turno de Día, 18:38 pm, County General  
  
-¡Gracias por venir chicos! Y gracias por todos los regalos menos por la muñeca hinchable Pratt. – dijo dando la mano a Gallant y Carter y besando a Kerry, Abby, Chen y Lizzy que ya se iban de la habitación.

-Era sólo un punto divertido... no me gusta regalar corbatas, ni bombones... – dijo Pratt con su peculiar sonrisilla.

-Cada uno regala lo que mejor le parece... ¿cuándo has dicho que es tu cumpleaños...? esta te la guardo

-Hasta luego... – dijo Pratt estrechando la mano de Luka y cerrando la puerta ya que era el último que quedaba.

Por fin solo de nuevo. Susan y él. La gente es inoportuna la mayoría de las veces, pero hay otras que a pesar de ser inoportunas, alargan su visita por horas aunque no sea molesto.

-Bien Sue...¿dónde íbamos?

-No lo sé...¿de verdad se te ha olvidado....? quizás aún tengas algo de fiebre – dijo aproximándose para tocarle la frente, pero Luka la agarró sutilmente por la nuca y la arrastró hacia sus labios que temblaban de emoción. Su bocas se fundieron en un solo beso, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro...en ese momento fueron uno...una sola persona.

La puerta se abrió de repente dando un golpe fortísimo y arrojando una banqueta contra la pared de al lado.

Carter, Abby, Lizzy, Gallant ,Chen y Pratt cayeron uno encima de otro de bruces al suelo.

Susan y Luka lo entendieron al momento...estaban espiándoles.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo ahí?- preguntó Luka casi deletreando las palabras. -Emmmm, veréis es que, olvidamos algo – dijo Elizabeth sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-¿Si...?- inquirió Susan limpiándose el carmín que se le había salido del contorno de los labios. -Es que olvidamos unos globos – respondió Pratt. – La salita está muy triste...necesita color.

-Pues os compráis unas acuarelas... estos globos son míos. Y ahora si no os importa, dejadme descansar que estoy convaleciente, no sea que me vaya a dar un chungo por vuestra culpa y os denuncie por negligencia médica. – dijo Luka en un tono gracioso.

Todos salieron de nuevo abochornados por el marrón en el que se acababan de meter y el corte que acababa de darles Luka... cuando salieron, se rieron de sus propias ocurrencias.

Una vez más, no volvió a quedar nadie más en la habitación excepto Susan y Luka. Susan se abalanzó sobre él teniendo cuidado de no saltarle ningún punto de la cicatriz.

Un beso, dos, el siguiente más seductor que el anterior. Susan acariciaba la cara de Luka, enredaba los dedos entre su pelo, sentía sus besos muy dentro de su ser. Luka le besaba el cuello, desabrochaba el botón de su camisa...besaba cada vez con más ansias de tenerla para siempre.

-Te quiero Sue...

-Y yo a ti... bésame...

Así continuaron un largo rato, hasta que hicieron el amor suavemente, sin hacer ruido, sin llamar la atención; totalmente en silencio..., con el silencio de una vela encendida, con el silencio de dos personas que se aman, con el silencio del amor.


End file.
